Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decorative glass container and a method for manufacturing the decorative glass container. In particular, it relates to a decorative glass container having a vapor-deposition layer with a predetermined pattern, and a method for manufacturing the decorative glass container having a vapor-deposition layer.
Related Art
Various methods have been conventionally suggested for manufacturing a decorative glass container having a vapor-deposition layer with a predetermined pattern.
For example, a method of forming a patterned vapor-deposition layer on a glass container by a hot stamping method using a thermosetting resin or the like has been suggested.
More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 7, a thermosetting resin is pattern-printed on a glass container 200 by screen printing, and under predetermined conditions, a heating treatment is performed to give a semi-cured thermosetting resin 202. Subsequently, a transfer material for hot stamping including a vapor-deposition layer 204 (not illustrated) is laminated and the semi-cured thermosetting resin 202 is evenly compressed by using a heating elastomer or the like. While being peeled from the transfer material for hot stamping, the vapor-deposition layer 204 is transferred.
After that, as a final step, a completely cured thermosetting resin 202a is prepared by additional heating treatment to give a glass container having the vapor-deposition layer 204 with predetermined adhesion properties.
A method of forming a patterned vapor-deposition layer on a vapor-deposition base such as a glass sheet using a predetermined masking tape is also suggested.
More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 8, to a predetermined spot on a glass container 300 as a vapor-deposition base, an oil-coated masking tape 302 is attached, and after performing a vapor-deposition treatment on the entire surface, a predetermined vapor-deposition layer 304 is formed.
Subsequently, the oil-coated masking tape 302 is removed to expose a part of the glass container 300, and a glass container having patterned vapor-deposition layer 304a and 304b is prepared.